Such guide wands for floor-cleaning appliances are known and disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,863. This patent discloses a vacuum cleaner having a telescopic guide wand defining a hollow internal space through which a helical cable extends for supplying power to the motor blower unit. The telescopic guide wand defines a longitudinal axis and is realized with two tubes telescopically insertable into each other so as to be mutually displaceable along this axis. The tubes are held in a fixed position with respect to each other by a clamp which is tightened with a screw connection.
A disadvantage of such solutions is that the cable is completely jammed into itself during each telescoping operation or pushed out of the upper wand end forming the handle with the telescopic length of the wand being only reduced to one half and control for possible defects cannot be observed. Another disadvantage is a lack of rigidity at the location of the wand where clamping takes place when the wand is fully telescoped. This is especially the case for guide wands made of plastic.